Bed Head
by Rock Roylaty
Summary: Edward Elric has to allow Envy to stay with him,because he has to watch him for the trial.Its strickly bussiness.But what if O'chibichan ED starts to have feelings for PinKunENVY?Rated teen for now.May go up because of my perverted mind.


OO Hi.I'm Merrie and I will be your author today.

Dissy:I WOULDNT BE WRITEING A STORY ABOUT IT IF I OWNED IT!

Warnng: Yaoi.Just not in this chapter.I 3 yaoi.

Song: The song that never ends.

Laugh of the day:Muahahahahaha

Face of the day: o.O;;;;

"WHY DO **_I _**HAVE TO KEEP HIM!"Screamed Edward Elric,the full metal alchemist.He usally wines and complains, but not like this time,this time was special.This time was diffrent,This time he was takeing home Envy.Envy was Edward's worst enemy,and most dangerous,he was a being who could shape shift into anything,so you don't know where he or who he would be.

"Edward,do we have to go over this again?"Said Roy Mustang sighing a rubbing his temples,the shrimp has been annoying him all day about this.He pushed the paper work away from himslef,dareing to look at the annoyed blonde,"Well,one, you captured him,which means that your the only one who could capture a humangoli (Is that how you spell it ;;?)besides me and my awesome self,but I'm always busy,And you hurt him badly.So before we have the scientist test him,and have him put on trial,he has to heal.And the only way to do that is for him to be under your O,watchful eye.Got it?"

Of course Ed got it.But did he want to get it?No.The full metal alchemist,slammed both of his hands on the desk growling slighly,"I CANT TAKE CARE OF HIM!"Screamed the shrimp for the millionth time.Roy sighed and spinned around in his swirly office chair (OMG THOSE ARE SO FUN TO SPIN 'ROUND and 'OUND in..until you throw yup.)to face the window that over looked the city.He raised his right hand in dissaproval,"Hey.I dont want to hear another damn word about it.Understood?"

Edward knew when he used that tone,he ment it.So Ed sighed,saluteing the elboney haired man.Before turning and leaveing out the door.

"BROTHER!" Screamed a suite of armor running up to him,smileing as much as a suite of armor can smile,jogging to pull the older into a hug.Before he could get there,Ed took one quick step to the right,causeing the younger but bigger to crash onto the red carpeted floor (roy swore it was an earth quake),"Errr...Al remeber are little talk about personal space?"Said Ed,leaning agaisnt the wall,smirking slightly.The suite of armor glared

"Hey brother,that wasnt fair!"He said in a wickedly cute wineing voice.He just lay there,frowning,almost pouting,which was strange for him.The older Elric,let out a hardy laugh before bending down to help the heavey metal alchemist up.He took the suite of Armor's hand and tugged on him until he got it up.Whe he was fully up,the tin man began brushing hisself off,"So..how did it go?"Al asked a little bit caugiously, leaning agaisnt the wall next to his brother who had taken up that post again after helping the younger.Edward sighed.

"We've got palm tree..."Said Ed is an tired voice.He slid down to the floor to get more comfortable.

"Oh,brother it wouldnt be so bad!"Said Al in all good cheer"All we have to do is keep an eye on him,right?"

"And feed him,and take care of him.We're not baby sitters, ya know."

"We're not?"

Hospital for the criminally insane..(MY HOUSE!)

"HEY LADY!GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!I'LL EAT IT WHEN I'M FUCKING READY!"

Edward sweat droped.He knew the horrors that lie behind that door,but he wasnt sure if he was ready to face them.He took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door,and boy,was that a sight?Envy laying helplessly on the hospital bed despite,the sound-barrier-breaking scream he just heard,he looked pretty much gone.Even so,it didnt change the Humangoli's trade mark smirk..."Chibi-chan!Your here,and I dobt your here to pay me a little old visit,wheres my flowers?"

Envy always knew how to push the right buttons..,"DONT CALL ME CHIBI CHAN!"He screamed at the top of his lungs.And all of the suddent,he felt a hollow,but familar hand on his shoulder.Of course it was Alphonse.Alphonse is always they're when you need him the most.The armor glanced down at the older before peaking at Envy."Pin-kun,"(Pin-kunLittle nick name for Envy,that me and my bestfriend,Darkdragonflameingice,made up.lol.Because Palm tree-kun sounded weird.)Said Al,as if he was scolding a three-year-old,even though he might as well be,"You need to be nice to your brother!"

"Brother?"Said an amused Envy.As he messed with his moved his fingers,trying to think of a way to get unchained from the hospital bed."My brother wouldnt be that small.."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I COULD BE AN ANTS BITCH!"Screamed The one whos-so-small-that-he-could-be-an-ants-bitch.Envy just let his smirk grow."You."

"WHY I OUGHTA!"Ed lunged for him but was quickly caught in mid air by the heavy metal alchemist,He was quickly restrained.And Envy just poked a soft pink toung out.

Momments later

Ed sat in a chair next to Envy's bed,arms crossed.Eyes closed in deep concentration.Aphonse sat snuggly,knitting,and Envy just started at a knittng suite of armor.Ed opened one of his eyes,"What are you looking at?"He mummbled toward Envy.Envy let his gaze off Alphonse to stare at the older Elric,"Chair,25$,Knitting stuff 10$,watching a suite of armor knit,priceless."He responded.Ed was about to get uppidy about it,until The shrimp saw his face.He had a real honest expression,like it wasnt a joke he just tried to pull,but instead a statement.His eyes showed something of bewilderment,and understanding.But it soon fadeing back into a smirk."So ready to tell me what are you doing here?"Asked Envy again.

Alphonse looked toward the bitter/sweet alchemist,putting his knitting down,and said to him,"You havent told him that?"

Edward groaned,"No..I totally forgot."

Pin-kun raised an eye brow,"Huh?Told me what?"He stared at the warningly.Edward turned to face him."You have to stay with us.."Said O'chibi-chan..(Edward Elric).

The sins's eyes widen and his smirk grew,"DOES THAT MEAN I DONT HAVE TO GO TO JAIL!"He screamed almost happily.Alphonse sweat dropped.

"Well technicaly...not right away...but.."

"SWEET!"Screamed the sin.

"Brother I dont have the heart to tell him.."

"I do!"Said Ed happily."Yo,your going to jail.Just when you heal,alright?Till then..your staying with us.

Pin-kun swore he had a heart attack.

Merrie:Omfg.That was..Long.Its like fricken 2:16am here.I hope you guys like it.They'res more chapters to come.I am so sleepy...and yes this is a yaoi.Keep your yaoi pants on.But I just cant decide a couple O'chibi-chan and Pin-kun?(EdwardXEnvy?)Or AlXEnvy?You guys tell me what you would like.Oh and REVIEW.I love it when people do that.It gets my confindce up.And I write more faster..well nighty.I'll write more later.Love you.


End file.
